yestrazfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Gods Cause I'm Lazy
GODS- GREATER These are the gods that keep the universe going, and that without reality itself would fall apart. Often embodying obscure concepts (the concept of time or space) Because of this they often cannot take a break from their work, unlike intermediate gods were if they were to have a temper tantrum and walk out (I.E, Lloth) there would be an impact, but not a very large one. Boccob- Greater God, one of the most powerful Gods and deity of magic. The Lady of Pain- Woman of Sigil, Greater Goddess who from sigil keeps the universal planar boundaries together. Anyone who worships her is killed... by her. She will not tolerate anyone who worships her for reasons unknown. Elishar- One of the oldest dieties, she is the physical embodiment of the positive energy plane and all life in the universe. She only manifests when reality itself is in grave peril and is the last line of defense of the dimension. She is neutral with good tendencies. Her domains are Life, Healing, Light, and Creation. She does not actively grant spells. Ereshkigal- Goddess of negative energy and death. She is the void, nothingness, the slow decay of life and dimming of light. She and Elishar are not enemies, but rather allies and even at times friends, attempting to keep a balance in creation and void in the universe. Her domains are Decay, Destruction, Darkness, and Despair*. Similar to Elishar, she only manifests when the balance is threatened. She does not actively grant spells. THE TIME GODDESS- Goddess of time and space, her power is estimated somewhere between Greater and Intermediate. She is a mysterious entity who does not usually grant spells to mortals and only has a very small and select few as clergy. She keeps the time of all dimensions flowing as it should. She is rumored to reside on both Mechanis and Sigil. Her domains are Force, Time, Pride, and Luck. Pelor/Nerull- These guys I hesitated to put on the greater list with Elishar and Ereshkigal already there, but ultimately decided to give them a pass as if they quit their jobs problems start to occur. Still, in terms of Greater Deity status they are lower than the others. Shafa- Goddess (depending on the time of day) of passion and emotion, even the gods have feelings which is why she's up on the greater list but below Pelor and Nerull just barely making the mark. Feelings are present in mostly all things, which means so is he/she. She is chaotic in nature, and her domains are Love, Envy, Pride, Passion, and Lust. Obad-Hai- God of nature, he is the same level as Shafa because nature is in everything. He is sovereign of all the elemental planes. INTERMEDIATE Corellion Larethian, Moradin, Garl Glittergold, Yondalla, Bahamut, Heironeous, Hexor, and Tiamat, and the other usually racially greater Gods are now high level intermediate gods. The reasoning, the Greater Gods are gods of obscure concepts or an entity which keeps the universe together. Intermediate Gods can schmooze and do mostly whatever they want and operate in a separate system from the "keeping the universe together" group. While their powers have been nerfed, their near limitlessness as compared to mortals and other divine beings remains untouched. All Gods that were normally intermediate are now lesser Gods. All Lesser Gods lose a few divine ranks (None drop lower than 6) but that's about it. It's mostly the same save those changes. If you have a question about the existence of various gods, ask me and I'll probably let you know.